


Coming Home

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Happy Spanking, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, maintenance spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry and Cisco had to wait for much too long for their Dom to come home. And now that he's finally there, they can't wait to get their bottoms nice and sore so they can feel loved and taken care of. Luckily, Len is very happy to oblige.





	Coming Home

Barry and Cisco had been napping for a bit, curled around each other in their nest beside the bed when the door opened. Barry was instantly awake, but remained snuggled up to Cisco as he watched Len come in with lazy, hooded eyes. Cisco was still sleeping, snugly tucked into Barry‘s side and snoring just a little bit. A sleeping Cisco was always very cute. Barry immediately tilted his head up when Len came closer, and shuffled up enough so Len only had to crouch down to give him a kiss.

„Princess is still sleeping, hm?“ Len ran his long fingers through Cisco‘s soft hair, very gently but firm enough to cause the other to stir. Confusion easily gave way to happiness when Cisco recognised who was disturbing his sleep, and he leaned up for a kiss just like Barry had.

„We missed you“, Barry immediately complained, sliding forward on his knees enough so he could lean into Len and be close to him. Cisco, of course, immediately mirrored the movement.

„You were gone for such a long time, Master.“

_Such a long time_ had been just under two weeks, but for Barry it had felt like ages, and he knew that Cisco felt the same. At least they still had one another, Len had been all on his own during that time. Len easily wrapped his arms around the two of them and gave them each a kiss on the top of their head.

„I know, I missed you too, my pets. Were you good for me? Did your chores, ate enough, stayed hydrated? And why didn‘t you sleep in the bed?“

„The bed is too empty without you, Master… we didn‘t feel good sleeping in it alone“, Cisco supplied while Barry eagerly nodded along to the rest of the questions.

„We were good, Master, I promise! We stayed together the whole time and didn‘t talk to anyone else!“

Of course, they‘d still gone to work, but work time never counted for their scenes, they‘d made that clear from the beginning. And even if Barry and Cisco worked together, there they were just Barry and Cisco, not Len‘s pets. Occasionally they‘d get up to some kissing and cuddling at work, but never something that Len would disapprove of. They were adamant about that.

„Is that so, my dears? Well then, it‘s time to make sure it‘ll stay that way, isn‘t it?“ Len was smiling as he said that, and Cisco immediately jumped up and rushed over to the chest that held their toys. For all that Barry was a speedster, Cisco was almost unbeatable when it came to fetching toys at top-speed.

He knelt and presented Len with a wooden paddle when he came back, and his eyes were already sparkling with excitement. Barry knew that he wasn‘t looking any less excited though. Maintenance spankings when Len came back from a trip always were the best. Spankings without a punishment background in general were really good, but these just had something special about them.

Len took the paddle from Cisco with a smile and rewarded him with another kiss. Barry simply pouted until he was also given a kiss. Len was never one to favour one of his pets over the other, and for Barry and Cisco that just meant more love and praise for both of them.

In the time it took Len to actually take off his coat and his boots Barry went to fetch their collars while Cisco got the cream ready for when they were done. And then the pets held hands as they knelt and allowed their Master to finally put their collars back around their necks, and Barry loved how all three of them were just smiling throughout that. Barry and Cisco loved their submission, but they also loved that they didn‘t have to be serious, that they could still laugh and giggle and freely hug and cuddle their dom. Len was just the best Master they could have ever wanted, really. It had taken them a long time to find him, because it wasn‘t easy to find someone who wanted to take on two pets that had been an established couple for a while already, but with Len they just fit, and by now Len was just as much Barry‘s boyfriend as Cisco was. Really, he was the luckiest man.

Once the collars were buckled up and they both had received more kisses, Barry and Cisco easily got up and stood facing the bed, shoulder to shoulder and hands entwined.

„Please, Master, will you give us a maintenance spanking”? Barry asked and looked over his shoulder at Len. Len, of course, was already on his way towards them, the top button of his shirt undone and paddle in hand.

“Of course, my dears”, he purred and approached them with a predatory grin. He took his place next to Barry, standing off to the side just enough so he could comfortable hit Barry’s ass while still easily reaching Cisco’s with his arm extended. All three of them shared a smile once more, and then it started.

Len always alternated between the two of them and between their cheeks, first Barry’s left cheek, then Cisco’s left, then Barry’s right, then Cisco’s right, before starting over with Barry’s left. Maintenance spankings were very predictable for them, but neither of them minded that at all. Barry closed his eyes as the spanking started and reveled in the familiar pain shooting through his behind.

“Thank you so much, Master”, he sighed. At the beginning it had been weird, hearing the slap of the paddle and not feeling anything himself, but by now that and Cisco’s accompanying gasp were just part of the sound and feel pattern they had developed. Barry squeezed Cisco’s hand even as the paddle came down on his butt again.

God, he had missed this. He hadn’t really understood the use of maintenance spankings when they had first started out, but now that it was part of their routine he started to feel itchy when he went too long without, and he loved the feeling that there was always someone who’d take care of him, who’d keep him in check. And he knew that Cisco missed them just as much when they had to go without, and that Cisco would start acting up if he needed his ass nice and sore again. Barry mostly just got pouty and much too confrontational. They had known that it was time for Len to come home when they had had a big fight just a couple of days ago. They had managed to pull themselves together again, but it would be so much easier again now, with Len back and taking care of them.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Cisco’s with a soft smile. It didn’t work very well, with one of them being jolted by the paddle in turn, but they didn’t mind. Barry knew exactly when his butt would turn nice and pink, and the shade Cisco’s sweet behind would have after this. Len always stopped a little earlier for Cisco than he did for Barry. Barry had accelerated healing, after all, and had expressed his wish to have his ass sore for at least a little while more than once before Len had amended.

Maintenance spankings never lasted long, they weren’t meant to make them really sore, just a little bit, to remind them of their place and to make them feel that they were owned and loved. So it felt like just a few moments before Len paused and pulled Cisco into a sweet kiss. Barry watched them with a smile and squeezed Cisco’s hand. He loved seeing his two loves kiss each other. And then, as was usual for them, Cisco sat down on the bed in front of Barry and held his hands as Len went back to work. He always went a little harder on that second part, making Barry gasp and pant and stare at Cisco with wide eyes as his butt turned from a gentle pink to a darker shade. Sometimes he’d even make some bruises bloom there that would last a couple of hours. Barry loved being marked up and claimed by his wonderful Master.

If you asked Barry, the spanking was over much too soon, but he already had half a plan to try and ask Len for a fun spanking later in the night, where he would turn Barry’s butt red all over again and push him right up to his edge and made him cry. Cisco’s ass probably wouldn’t be ready to go for another spanking by then, but he also knew that Cisco loved just watching sometimes. Or better said, he loved being tied up and made to watch, helplessly bound and unable to look away or touch himself. With how much he loved supervising everything and hacking into cameras, Barry really shouldn’t have been surprised to find him a great voyeurist.

Barry knew that it was over when Len took his chin and turned his face, pulling him into a deep, loving kiss. He carefully took the paddle from their Master and returned the kiss all too happily.

“Are you alright?”Len asked them, and in reply Barry simply wrapped his arms around him. He felt more than saw Cisco move as well and then he was wrapped around Len from the opposite side.

“You’re home, so everything is better now” Cisco murmured, and Barry could only agree with him. Everything was better when Len was there to take care of them.

“I missed you too, but I meant your sweet asses”, Len chuckled, but obligingly hugged them back. He always acted as if he wasn’t keen on physical contact, but Barry now knew that Len was just as much a cuddler as Cisco and Barry were.

So, predictably, they ended up curled together in their bed, Len snuggled in the middle with both Cisco and Barry draped half over him. Len had complained that it was too hot for him, but hadn’t made a single move to push them off, so Barry and Cisco had decided to not take him seriously.

“How was your trip then, Master?” Cisco asked, just barely understandable from where his face was pressed into Len’s shoulder.

“The best part was the Skype calls with you guys, really. Much too hot, and Mark and Axel just got up to too much shit. Really, sometimes I think they might need a spanking too.” Len shook his head, and both Barry and Cisco had to stifle a little laugh. It was always the same, really Len always came back annoyed at the two, but he still always kept them in his crew. So they must be good, anyway.

“Well, then it’s a good thing that you only spank the two of us, don’t you?” Barry supplied, and Len silenced his cackling with a firm kiss.

Really, Barry thought as he let Len’s tongue slip between his lips, they were lucky to have such a great Master. Len was just the best, and they wanted to keep him forever.


End file.
